


Zenyatta online

by AlexTheAlmighty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Human Zenyatta, M/M, Parallel Universes, Peaceful world, Smut, Top Genji Shimada, no omnics, shy zenyatta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheAlmighty/pseuds/AlexTheAlmighty
Summary: As genji is going on a business trip overseas, Zenyatta faces the internet and gets dirty ideas on how to welcome his lover home.





	1. Dirty ideas

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my firstwork... Ever... Hope you like it!

It was early in the morning as zenyatta woke up alone in a half warm, half cold bed. The side on which Genji had been lying on was now empty, and everything except the babyblue bedsheets was gone.  
It was the beginning of a long weekend. Genjis work at the big Shimada company had suddenly been transfered overseas for just a couple of days, but to Zen it felt like months, especially when he would have to take care of their big house all by himself.  
He knew that he could give Hanzo, Genjis older brother, a call anytime. Atleast, that's what he had been told. Zenyatta sat up in his bed and yawned loudly before lazily dropping his arms down at his blanket, causing a small stir of dust swirl up from the bed and fading into the hot air of a well sunlit bedroom. Zen stood up and walked over to his desk where Genji had left a few things for him; a note, a small carved heart in wood that genji gave to him the day he confessed his feelings for Zen, and also a pack of skittles.  
Zenyatta giggled. Genji knew these things were very prechious to him. He lifted the note to read what it said. 'Good morning, love. I know you wanted me to wake you up before i left but your sleeping face is way to cute! I hope you're not mad, but hey, it's only for four days. I hope you'll welcome me home in a special way <3'. He blushed and put the note down to the desk again and smiled. "A special way, huh?" he giggled. "i'll see what i can do!" 

After breakfaust and a shower the young man took his cellphone and texted Hanzo.  
'Hey, i'm sorry to bother you but, i need some help...' it didn't last long until his cellphone beeped and he picked it up to see if it was Hanzos reply. It was. 'Hi brother-in-law ^^. Sorry, i'm a bit busy atm, Jesse's sick.' Zenyatta sighed and put his cellphone down. He'd have to handle this one by himself without the advise of a professional.  
He was thinking so hard he felt like his head was about to burst. Something special? What could that be? He went downstairs to ask Google. He opened his laptop and typed in 'something special for your lover.' he pressed enter and was slightly flustered at the results. From; 'sexy female underware' to 'top ten's about how to turn your lover on.' He took a deep breath before deciding to click the 'top ten's'. It was for genji! The results were almost too much for the young boy too handle. 'Cat cousplay' 'dirty talk' 'body sushi'. Zenyatta didn't dare to read the rest. Before he clicked down the page he stopped himself thinking 'would Genji like this?' he decided to give it a try. A cat cosplay. It couldn't be THAT bad, could it?  
Zen went too google maps and serched for a nearby cosplay shop. 

Two hours later he was there outside the shop. 'Kawaii Cosplays' he could read on a shiny billboard right over the entrance. As he started to have second thoughts about this. What if Genji didn't want this at all? What would he do then?  
The doors slide open and one of the shopkeepers came out and smiled at him. "Good day, sir! Aren't you going to come inside to have a look?" Zenyatta blushed and followed the cheerful brownhaired woman inside. "So how can i hel you, love?" Zenyatta blushed even more when he explained the situation. "Ooh i see! Well we have just the thing. Come with me if you will!" she almost sang and dashed to the other side of the store and went through a door into what seemed like a room for adults cosplay. "hmm, where is it?" the slightly crazy girl digged through a bunch of sexy clouthing as Zenyatta stood next to her, waiting feeling slightly awkward. "Aha! I knew we'd still have this around!" she went to the opposite side of the small room and put it onto a big doll. "how's it?" she smiled gently. Zenyatta was looking at it, eyes wide open. The full clothing se was of a tiny black dress, nearly seethrough, laced with silk. A small peice of fabric sewn to be placed around ones thighs, and cat ears and a tail. "It's a full set! And judging by your situation i can give you a discount!" she almost danced around the doll then around zenyatta.  
Zenyatta thought for a bit then agreed to buy it. She waved him goodbye before closeing the door after him as Zen got into his car and leaned back against the soft leather of the seat. He did it. What will Genji think? 

When he got home he ran up to the bedroom and closed the door and pulled the curtaines down leaving only the light of their lamp shine, still strongly enough to be able to see clearly.  
He was blushing as he removed his clouthes and applyed the newly bought ones. He had to admit that everything fit his body perfectly, even if the clouthes was ment for a girl. Genji would be pleased from seeing him in this, wouldn't he?  
Now he had to wait. 3 more days excactly. He fell onto his bed daydreaming of Genji, his Genji. "Nn Genji.." he blushed as he turned over and felt a peice of the slippery bedsheets. This is where Genji made love to him yesterday. The tanned boy sat up and blushed even more. Will Genji do him when he comes back? He ran his fingers down his chest, then his belly while thinking of his perfect lover. "mm.." Zen bit his lip before running his hands lower. He removed his underware and touched his own thing, playing with it gently. 'more' he wanted more. He lifted one hand to his mouth and licked a pair of his fingers before moving them down to his ass, slowly applying one finger. "ahn..." he was already used to more then just a pair of fingers so he applied one more and one more. He laid down and held the bedsheets while letting out quiet moans. he moved his fingers deeper and hit his sweet spot several times "Genji.. Genji!" he reached his climax and were soon laying breqthless on the bed. He couldn't wait for his boyfriend to get home.

\------------------------------------end of chapeter 1----------------------------------------


	2. Genjis return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is now on his way back and he's longing to see what Zenyatta has been up to.

The sun shined brightly, blending Genji as he sat in the airplane waiting to land so he could call a cab and then go home and meet his babe. The seat was in low-class and it was starting to hurt his back after nearly 5 hours of flight. His Mp3 had died nearly one hour ago but the tunes of electro music remained in his head as he drummed with his fingers over his leg. He looked out the small window to see the sea. Just a couple of minutes there was nothing to see but clouds, which was pretty but easily boring too. He saw small houses, it looked like a village outside of hanamura that his parents often took him and his older brother Hanzo to when they where kids. They should be close to home now. 

A loud beeping sound soon alerted about the arrival at Hanamura airport. Genji was already excited. He wondered what Zenyatta would say when he got home, and also he was wondering if Zen had done something 'special' for his arrival. A cake would be awesome, or even a dinner since Genji was starving. All that was left for him to do was to sit and wait. 

A hot summer breeze sweeped over Genjis face as he got out of the airplane, he stretched his body and breath in the smell of his hometown. "Yup, home's the best!" he said to himself before hasting inside to find his bag then to call a cab. In half an hour the cab was waiting for him outside and he gave the adress and then they were onto another 48 minutes of driving.   
Hanamura was a beautiful city, outside the larger cities. It wasn't much but it was home. They drove by the small cake shop that was the location for his and Zenyattas first date, and where they shared their first kiss. He smiled and told the taxi driver to stop and wait for him as he ran into the shop and bought two creamfilled doughnuts. 

Finally, Genji was at home. He brushed through his hair with his fingers and coughed. He had been so excited for comming home. But what if Zenyatta was mad at him for not calling? Shit, he didn't forget, he just thought it would be best not to, since he knew they would get emotional. He went up the small stairs to the enterance door and knocked it. He heard Zen call from inside; "Door's open!" 

Genji was really nervous now as he pulled the door open and went inside so fast that he didn't have time to realize that Zenyatta was standing in the doorway waiting for him holding a Plate with a cupcake with a cherry on top. "ahh~" Zenyatta seemed as startled as Genji as they accidentally walked into eachother. Zenyatta fell too the floor causing the plate to break into small peices and the cupcake fell over him, covering his half exposed chest with cream.   
Genji paniced. "Aa! I'm sorry babe, are you alright?" then he realized the sexy look of Zen wearing a black short dress with sexy panties and cat ears, mixed with the white-ish cream covering the boys chest.

Genjis reaction was fast. He didn't even ask about this sexy appearence before lifting Zenyatta and carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom. 'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! He's too cute, I can't controll myself!" Genji thought as he pressed his lover down the king sized bed and kissed the younger man causing him to moan. "G-..genji! Mmn.." it seemed Zenyatta was into it too, so there was no need to stop. "Haah.. Is this your Special surprise?" Genji asked the almost twitching boy underneight himself. "Mmn, yeah. Surprise <3 although, the cupcake was meant as a surprise too..." Zenyatta looked a bit depressed at the fail at the baginning. The cream was all over him now. Genji sat up and smiled softly. "Sorry, let's start over. I'm home Darlin'" he said while pulling Zenyatta up into his knees, kissing the small boy. "W-Welcome home Master, do you want dinner, a hot bath or...me?" Zen was blushing at his own words. Genji froze for a second before throwing himself over zenyatta again, but this time, with no intention of stopping. 

Ganji kissed Zen's neck, gradually going lower, and lower. He stayed and played with the shy nepal boy's nipples. Zenyatta shyly wrapped his legs around Genjis back as he moaned, allowing Genji to do more to him. Genji used his right hand to search lower, going down Zenyattas panties. "Ah..Ganji" Genji was in an haze, he couldn't stop himself. The adorable moans of his lover made him go insane, and with the allowance to do these things, he didn't have to keep the control. He could give in to the pleasure. Zenyatta was trying to cover his mouth with his hands in emberassment. Genji took his free hand and pushed Zen's hands over his head, so that he would be unable to move. The smaller boy whinedas genji started to remove his clothes. 

When the two of them were both naked genji picked out lube, condoms and a collar from his bag. Zenyatta sat up and looked at him strangely. "Why would you bring that on a trip?" "I didn't." Genji replied. "i bought it there. I figured we'd need it when i got home, and looks like i was right." Zenyatta sighed in releaf. "Don't worry my love, you're the only one for me." Zenyatta giggled and kissed Genji softly. "Mm where were we?" Genji put on a condom and poured lube over zenyattas butt. "U..uh.. There's no need to prepare it for me. I already.." Zen blushed and muzzled his face down into his pillow. 

Genji nearly snapped at that sight. His lover laying there saying it's okey to just do it, is a very rare sight. And also, zenyatta seemed to be extremely horny right now. Of course he didn't mind. 

Genji placed his dick against zen's lower entrance and started to push inside slowly.   
"mmnn.. Genji, just do it to me, my ass feels so lonely!" genji froze again for a bit then picked up the lube can. "Aa~ i see..." aphrodisiac... He thought that zen was acting a bit strange.  
He thrusted inside at the youger one's command, moving slowly, letting his partner get used to his size. He knew he didn't have to be so careful but he might get scolded for using Aphrodisiac in the lube later and things would get even worse if zenyattas ass hurts too much too. 

Genji started to roll his hips faster, making Zenyatta squirm under him. Ahh it had been a long week without his boyfriend. Doing it alone in a hotel bedroom was nowhere near as good as Zenyattas ass. The two are very different. Genji has always been a sex addict, while Zenyatta had not done it before he met Genji. Now, neighter of them could survive a weekend without sex. 

Zenyatta tightened up against his partner. "Aah Genji! I..i'm nngh~" genji smirked as his adorable bottom came onto the bedsheets. He himself was more then close. "Fu..ck Aah" he pulled out and quickly removed his condom as he came over his lovers chest. The two laid down next to eachother and smiled. "Thanks, Genji." Genji kissed zen as an answer.   
Zenyatta soon fell asleep laying on Genjis chest. Genji stayed awake, brushing his little perfections chokolate hair and leaning back in his pillow. "i think it's about time to go buy a ring..." he mumbles to himself. "mmn..I do..." zenyatta mumbles in his sleep, still stuttering out some sounds before keep snoring. Genji giggled "i havn't even proposed yet..."   
Genji felt his eyes getting heavy. "well, that i still have to work on."

 

\--------------------------------------End of chaper 3-------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter three. Hope you liked it ❤


End file.
